totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sinking Feeling (TDTROTD)
The six teams once again compete with water but must use their navigation skills in a point to point race for victory and for one team, the victory is not enough for an eliminated contestant for indirectly causing her team the win. Plot The episode starts with Chris doing a recap of the events which happened in the previous episode, he is visibly happy with Blaineley getting voted off but Chef interrupts him when he pulls up on a yacht. With the Confused Bears, Noah expressions his opinion that they won't win the challenge, Sam tries to cheer him up but Owen points out the facts since they are low on team members and all aren't strong enough to compete. The camera changes to Team Victory enjoying their feast made by the Vultures, they show confidence that they will win the next challenge, however they are unaware that Heather overhears the conversation and begins to plot her plan. Chris awakens the contestants later that night and orders them to get changed into their swim suits, much to the cast's confusion. Chris points over to the docks where six wooden ships are waiting. Chris explains the challenge that each team will have to pilot their own ship to each check point on their map marked by Chef but they also have to avoid sharks along the way, much to Scott's fear. While the teams get prepared, Heather sneaks onto Team Victory's ship and steals their map and replaces it with a fake, Heather hides as LeShawna enters the room and grabs the map, Heather then manages to climb aboard her team's ship as Alejandro wonders about her location. The teams manage to reach the first checkpoint and are forced to into a fork in the road, they all take a look at their maps and head right but Team Victory all head left due to LeShawna reading the wrong map Heather planted. As the Confused Bears take first place, their sail is suddenly destroyed, the culprit is reviled to be Chef, who fires golf balls at them and completely ruins the sail, causing their ship to completely stop, the other teams (Minus Team Victory) pass by and the team fail to come up with an idea, that is until Owen lets out a small fart, causing Noah to get an idea. Back with Team Victory, they are lost and aimlessly search for the checkpoint, Harold gets suspicious about the map and reviles to the team it is a fake, much to their shock and most of their anger to LeShawna, who is deeply shamed at her actions. They turn around and cross their second checkpoint. Near the finish line, the Villainous Vultures are about to win however Fang suddenly jumps out of the water and causes Scott to crash their ship, as Fang chases Scott, the Confused Bears come flying past thanks to Owen using his farts as wind and the Bears using his shirt as the sail, the Bears win the challenge and Scott kicks Fang off the ship as it's distracted by Owen's fart. The Vultures cross the line and expect Chris to announce their loss but are shocked when the losers are in fact Team Victory who just crossed the line, Chris calls out to them to vote for one of their members as they lost, most of Team Victory (Minus Harold) glare at LeShawna for their loss as Heather watches on with a smirk, Alejandro gets worried and decides to spy on Heather. At the campfire ceremony, Chris announces the campers who are safe are Bridgette, Lindsay, Brick, Harold and Shawn, the bottom two are LeShawna, who read the wrong map resulting in her teams loss and DJ for his fear of Sharks. The loser is reviled to be LeShawna with most votes for her and two for DJ, LeShawna accepts the loss and tells her team she is rooting for them. The Confused Bears are shown partying in their shelter about their first win after losing three members, they express hope that they will win again soon, Chris watches them inside an editing room and signs off the episode. Cast * Trent, Duncan, Cody, Tyler, Sammy, Dawn, Topher and Scarlett appear in this episode but have no lines. Trivia * This episode marks once again another fear for DJ which is reviled to be sharks. * This is the first episode where Scarlett appears but has no lines. * Originally Chris was suppose to eliminate a contestant of his choice but this idea was scrapped. * This episode was going to be a double elimination episode but was changed.